


All The Troubles In The Universe Just Sitting At My Doorstep

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as they know it, or at least the end of London. Possibly the rest of the world and the universe as a whole after that. Can Lestrade and the team he's gathered fight a reincarnated Moriarty who's possessed by a King of Hell and the Dalek he's controlling without killing each other first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Troubles In The Universe Just Sitting At My Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Another answer for a sherlockmas Afterglow Fest prompt, this one being "A holiday case requires outside help (whatever crossover you think would be fun!). Lestrade gets to herd ALL the cats." I honestly don't know if I can finish this by the 28th of February but by God I'm going to _try_.

“This is probably the most unusual case I’ve ever had,” Lestrade said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked at all the assorted people in his conference room. He had hoped to never have to call either of the other two parties for assistance on a case, but this case merited all of their involvement. He looked at everyone. Sherlock and John were to his right, Molly was to his left, and then there were…them.

He knew the Doctor well enough, because long, long ago he had asked him to be a companion. It was what had set him on the path of straightening up his life and working for Scotland Yard. He’d had to pull the Doctor out of a few scrapes in the years since, but it had been drama free for the last three because he had been gone traveling the universe. His two newest companions, Rory and Amelia Williams, were with him. He didn’t know them at all, but the Doctor had vouched for them because apparently they were family.

And then there were Molly’s cousins, Dean and Sam Winchester. Lestrade had a few contacts in the FBI in America, and one of them had given him the short version of what the FBI knew about the Winchesters. The long version probably would have meant he’d have to sit there for an hour. Molly had vouched for them, and explained what they were: hunters of all the things that went bump in the night. With Molly being his girlfriend and his knowledge that she was not completely crazy, he was inclined to believe her. And truth be told, he was glad for the help.

Even if all the help was arguing quite loudly at the moment, and all they were doing was giving him a headache.

“Enough!” he said finally, standing up and planting his hands on the table. Everyone turned to stare at him. “Look, Sherlock, I know you’re a skeptic but trust me, aliens are real and if Molly says demons are real then just believe her, all right? It’s nearly a week to Christmas. Even you can’t ignore the fact that every Christmas season some alien race or another decides to attack. Doctor, the solution to this problem is not herding us all on the TARDIS and taking us somewhere where we can plot and plan. Real lives are in danger and I’m not going to leave London to be tormented by a reincarnated Moriarty who’s possessed by a demon and has a Dalek on the loose. Dean, stop yelling at Molly for dating a copper. She’s about to be married to one if I have any say in the matter so you better get used to the idea.”

“Wow,” Rory said. “I didn’t think anything would get all of them to be quiet.”

“You’re going to _marry_ him?” Dean hissed towards Molly, his eyes wide.

“ _I_ didn’t know we were _at_ that point in our relationship yet, Dean,” she said, shaking her head. “But yes, when he proposes properly I plan on saying yes. And you two could use all the allies in law enforcement that you can get. Now then. Can we please bring the subject back to the matter at hand?”

“Thank you,” John said. “I was about to walk out of this ruckus. I don’t see how we can accomplish anything with everyone yelling at each other.”

“Very well. What do all of you need to make this work out to our advantage?” Lestrade said, sitting back down in his seat.

“Sam copied down pretty much everything we might need to vanquish a King of Hell,” Dean said. “If it wasn’t in our dad’s book it was someplace else we’ve been. I mean, we took down Lucifer. A King of Hell should be a piece of cake.”

Sherlock scoffed and he almost made a snide reply before Lestrade glared at him. Sherlock didn’t look cowed, but he did appear to reevaluate what he was going to say. “I know Moriarty’s behavior well enough,” he said finally. “Provided this so called demon that is supposedly inhabiting him hasn’t changed his behavior too much, I can help. I know what’s left of his criminal empire and where he could turn for help.”

“If he’s a cocky bastard it shouldn’t be too different,” Dean said.

“Then I’ll simply assume Moriarty will be much the same,” Sherlock said with a nod.

“I can handle the Dalek,” the Doctor said. “We’ve had experience dealing with the recently.”

“Yeah, that was quite a fun day,” Amy said sarcastically. “Nearly became one of them myself.”

Lestrade looked at her quizzically for a moment before the look dropped off his face. “Then let’s all work together on this. Remember, if London falls, America and then the rest of the world and possibly the whole universe are next. We all want to protect our homes, right?” Everyone nodded and there was a general murmur of agreement. “Then let’s get to work. This is all off the books because, frankly, if I told my superiors about all this they’d lock me up in a psychiatric ward and throw away the key. So let’s get to work on the various aspects of this case and try not to kill each other, all right?”

“Where do we want to reconvene at?” Sam asked. “I mean, if this is off the books than Scotland Yard probably isn’t the best place for us to meet.”

“TARDIS?” the Doctor suggested, looking at Lestrade.

Lestrade bit back a sigh. “I suppose so. But no taking us somewhere to wait it out. We stay here in London and fix the problem. We don’t run away.”

“All right,” the Doctor said with a nod. “If all of you will follow me, I’ll show you where I’ve parked it.”

With that, everyone began to file out. Once the door was opened everyone stayed relatively silent. Lestrade and Molly were the last two in the room. “I’m sorry I said that,” he said.

“That you want to marry me?” she asked. He nodded, and she smiled. “Don’t be. If we all get through this you can give me a ring and a proper proposal.”

“That’s if we all get through this,” he said.

She reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Trust me, if anyone can save us, it’s this group of people. Have some faith, Greg. You got the best of the best.”

“I just hope you’re right,” he said, and with that they left to join everyone else.


End file.
